The present invention relates generally to the field of can crushing and more particularly to a combined can folder and flattener which is able to accomodate cans of varying lengths. The device combines essentially a base plate, a pivotable handle, two blocks or anvils associated with a handle and a movable pin which fits into holes in the base plate for accommodating cans of varying lengths during the flattening process. The folding anvil has two faces and is associated with the handle such that it can be rotated to accomodate cans of varying lengths. A can to be folded and flattened is placed on the base, below the folding anvil, with its axial length transverse to the axial length of the base plate, and the handle is rotated downwardly toward the base thereby causing the can to fold. The handle is then raised and the folded can is removed and placed under the flattening anvil with its axial length coaxial with the base plate. The handle is rotated downwardly again and the folded can is thereby flattened.
It should be obvious that during this second or flattening operation a second can can be placed under the folding anvil, thereby folding the second can and flattening the first can with one rotation of the handle. It should be further obvious that two or more of the base plates can be secured together and a master handle provided, whereby upon rotation of the master handle two or more slave handles will be simultaneously rotated, thereby folding and flattening a plurality of cans simultaneously.